The present disclosure relates generally to systems, devices, and methods for automated alignment of a product in a laser welding process. In many instances, the joining together of separate components of a product, such as a balloon catheter or other medical device, is accomplished using a laser welding process. Typically, the product or product components to be welded are loaded into a laser welder apparatus, after which an operator manually aligns and adjusts the product within the laser welder and visually verifies the positioning of the product before initiating laser welding of the product.
While such a process can be useful, the necessary use of an operator to manually adjust and position the product within the laser welder consumes operator/employee time and introduces undesirable variability into the process. In addition, the required operator-controlled steps can often represent process bottlenecks that slow a manufacturing process and decrease productivity. Such limitations result in increased manufacturing time and expenses, and a higher proportion of parts that must be reprocessed or scrapped.
For at least these reasons, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative and/or additional systems, devices, and methods for laser welding products, such as medical device products. Such systems, devices, and methods should be able to efficiently align parts within the laser welder and verify that relative positioning and movement of parts are within process parameters. At least some of the embodiments disclosed below are directed toward these objectives.